


Restraint

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: restraint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

Full lips, a soft tilting curve of facial muscle that transforms the expressionless into something ripe with possibilities. 

Deep, honeyed tone to the voice, melodious sound buried under studied blandness, trained to score points using words as weapons.

Motions that are confident, outwardly betraying nothing of the pulsing within. Clean scents of soap, shampoo, hair gel, toothpaste. Expensive cologne that lingers even this late at night. 

Leaving with the memory of bourbon burning in the back of my throat, the aroma of lust clouding my head, the keen preternatural senses picking up what my aborted search missed.

Sauntering out smiling.


End file.
